


The Big Secret

by ml101



Series: Finding Out [2]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Malcolm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicola Murray was surprised to hear that Malcolm had taken a day off. But as the DoSAC team head for lunch, they discover something they would not have believed if they hadn't seen it for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an Alternative Universe where Malcolm is a father. I have different scenarios on how his colleagues find out about Malcolm and his family. For this, we have the entire DoSAC team under Nicola Murray.

“Taken a day off?” Nicola asked as she, Teri, Glenn and Ollie strolled along the busy streets of London in hopes of eating a lunch in some not crowded shop or even just to buy a sandwich and head back to the office. “Did he ever do that before or something?”

“There are a few days where we can’t seem to find any presence of Malcolm anywhere,” replied Ollie. “Like he’s vanished into thin air or something.”

“Three days of a year.” continued Teri. “It’s like a scheduled thing or something.”

“Could be going back to Scotland or something.” explained Glenn. “Mother or sister or niece’s birthday. The man does have a life outside politics.”

Nicola shrugged. She really admired how Glenn could even imagine that side of the notorious Malcolm Tucker. The group settled on just buying something to eat from a cart at the nearby park and head back to the office to start on their piling work when Nicola heard the familiar Scottish accent of the Prime Minister’s enforcer.

“Was it just me or did you hear that as well?” asked Nicola to Teri and the latter nodded.

“Yeah I did,” replied Teri, looking around them. “But it sounds like laughter and joy not the usual bollocking voice or tone. Maybe it’s just another Scottish man in London, Nicola.”

Ollie was about to agree when they all heard the laugh coming from somewhere near them and it was definitely Malcolm Tucker. Curiosity overpowering their hunger, Nicola and co went to find where Malcolm was and found them in an isolated part of the park, a beautiful spot that people just walk past by.

Nicola stopped dead on her tracks, ad did everybody else.

There was Malcolm Tucker running alongside a young boy with short brown hair, maybe about 5 or 6 trying to ride a bike without any training wheels. Another girl with long raven hair who looked to be in her teens trailed behind Malcolm, also laughing.

“See! You’ve gotten the hang of it already Jake!” cheered Malcolm as the boy, Jake, turned his bike and rode back towards them. “And to think I just gave you that thing today!”

“You did it faster than I did,” commented the girl. “Way the go!”

Jake smiled and got off his bike to hug his father. “Thanks for my birthday present dad. Today’s my best birthday ever!”

The trio laughed. “You’ve only had five birthdays Jake, I’m sure you’re going to consider next year’s birthday better than this one...and the next one and the next one.”

“Alright Mitch,” Malcolm playfully shoved his daughter. “We get it. Stop teasing your brother.”

“Can I cycle the entire park, Dad?” asked Jake hopeful.

“Sure!” said Malcolm. “But not so fast so your sister and I could walk behind you. Ok?”

“Yeah!” exclaimed Jake as he ran back to his bike and got on it. No matter what the boy was still learning the chops of riding it in the first place so it was easy for father and daughter to watch out for the boy.

Nicola and the rest scampered to be out of their sight as Malcolm wrapped an arm around Mitch’s shoulder as they walked behind Jake on his bike.

“What time did you, Will and John finished assembling it?” asked Mitch.

“I think that was 2:30 earlier this morning.” replied Malcolm. “Then I got up at 6 to bake that cake. I told the father and son to sleep and no longer help.”

“You could have woken me, you know.”

“Yeah like you’d actually lend a helping hand instead of playing around with the flour.” commented Malcolm, shooting his daughter a playful grin. “At least I didn’t have a disaster of a kitchen earlier this morning.”

“Oh shut up, Dad.” replied Michelle, laughter in her voice. “Your own bloody fault that you didn’t have the bike assembled when you bought it.”

“And risk Jake finding it, no way.” answered Malcolm.

“Instead you forgot to assemble it.” pointed Michelle.

Malcolm glared at her. “You know, somewhere up there your mother is laughing at me.” He pointed to the sky.

“But I’m sure she’s smiling at how brilliantly you’ve raised us on your own, dad.” assured Michelle, hugging her father as they trailed behind Jake. “And you have done so.”

Malcolm smiled and he kissed the crown of his daughter’s head as he hugged he tightly with one arm. “I can see that, princess. I can see that.”

If the team wanted to hear anymore, they would probably be spotted so Nicola and the rest decided to give the family their privacy back.

“I never knew...” began Glenn as they headed back to their offices. “I mean I thought he was married given the ring but I didn’t even suspect that he was a widower...even a father for that matter.”

“Well you heard him,” answered Teri. “I did not hear a single curse word the whole time we were listening. He must have it under control when he’s around his children.”

“Yeah but why is he totally different around his family than he is with us?” asked Ollie and for some odd reason Nicola thinks she knows the answer.

“Why don’t you go on ahead, I forgot I had to buy something for my children’s project in school.” said Nicola. “I’ll just be a few minutes.”

Without waiting for a reply, Nicola turned and headed back to the park. Three confused faces watching her.

* * *

“Don’t think you actually pulled that off without me seeing you lot, Nic’la.” said Malcolm as Nicola Murray sat beside Malcolm Tucker at a park bench as Michelle played with his younger brother Jake not too far from them. “I had the right mind to tell you off but I didn’t want to ruin my son’s birthday.”

“I’m sorry Malcolm, truly.” replied Nicola. “Like they say, curiosity killed the cat.”

They sat in silence for a while until Nicola finally got the courage to bring the subject up.

“Ollie had asked why you are such a totally different person with your children and with us,” began Nicola and Malcolm didn’t respond. “And I think I know the answer.”

“And pray tell why?”

“It’s because you’re still mad at the entire universe for taking your wife,” said Nicole. “And you channel that anger someplace else where your children don’t see it because they’ve suffered enough already. They don’t need to see a depressed father when they already lost a mother.”

“My, my Mrs. Nicola Murray,” started Malcolm, still not looking at her. “You maybe a fucking crappy minister but you are actually brilliant at something else.”

Nicola chuckled even though the first part of Malcolm’s statement was pretty much an insult. “You’re right.”

Malcolm sighed and Nicola waited for him to continue. “Politics has taken its toll in my life already and I’m going to keep my promise to her that I won’t let it take the lives of my children as well. That’s why go to lengths to make sure nobody knows except people who I know I can trust.”

“You can trust me, Malcolm.” said Nicola. “The rest won’t open their mouths because they’re afraid of you. I am too but as a parent...I understand what you want for them. It’s something I want for my children as well.”

Malcolm chuckled and finally looked at Nicola, a genuine smile on his face. “Whoever thought we could get along because of this similarity between us, Nic’la? But it sure is nice having a fellow parent to talk too. Thanks.”

“No problem, Malcolm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in Tumblr.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
